


Home

by venomtots (mercready)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, being soft, but also smut, eddie rides venom, just big soft gays, tender and soft, you don't see enough tender symbrock smut so here is my contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercready/pseuds/venomtots
Summary: Eddie looked up and into the opalescent eyes gazing down at him: the eyes that made his knees weak and his heart flutter every time they blinked at him, murky and cloudy, full of some fascinating mix of beautiful and devious.Reaching up, Eddie held the symbiote’s face between his hands, delicately stroking the smooth not-quite-skin, tracing the tips of his fingers along Venom’s cheeks and marveling at the brilliant ivory veins spread over their body like rivers drawn on a map.Will be careful. Promise.“I trust you.”





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time trying symbrock smut but I really wanted to get some tender feelings out here so here ya go! 
> 
> Thanks a million to @mediocreskills/@waldenpondscum for beta reading this and making it sound way less awkward, woo! 
> 
> I don't know what else to say other than I really hope you enjoy and you can follow me on my tumblr @venomtots or on my twitter @venom_tots, love y'all and peace ~

**Eddie…Eddie….**

Venom’s voice floated to Eddie in a calm wave, the sound easing itself into his eardrums and soothing his heart as it beat frantically in his chest. He could feel the symbiote’s tendrils brushing against him, exploring his body in a way that made him feel at once vulnerable and safe: a comforting presence that he was ready to welcome.

**Eddie….**

Hearing his name raised the hairs on Eddie’s arms and caused him to shiver, his body trembling at the tenderness of the word, echoed in the same voice that coaxed him out of nightmares and lulled him back to sleep. It was the kind of softness that was reserved for Eddie and Eddie alone.

**Sure, Eddie?**

Eddie had never been sure of much in his life. Every decision in the past few months had led to undeniable disaster, and even though he was beginning to get things back on track there was always the implicit fear that he would somehow cause it to all go down the drain again. He was experienced with mistakes and failure and didn’t desire a repeat of the ones he had already made.

But things were different now. He had a safety net in the form of an alien other that belonged to him just as much as he belonged to them, and they would follow him down any drain that he fell down. There was an assurance that Eddie had never had, that no matter what happened, they were one and the same. They were _we_.

“I’m sure.”

Eddie looked up and into the opalescent eyes gazing down at him: the eyes that made his knees weak and his heart flutter every time they blinked at him, murky and cloudy, full of some fascinating mix of beautiful and devious.

Reaching up, Eddie held the symbiote’s face between his hands, delicately stroking the smooth not-quite-skin, tracing the tips of his fingers along Venom’s cheeks and marveling at the brilliant ivory veins spread over their body like rivers drawn on a map.

**Will be careful. Promise.**

“I trust you.”

Venom’s face lowered and Eddie closed his eyes as the symbiote’s tongue slid between his lips, their mouths connecting in a familiar embrace that was at the same time routine and extraordinary. A deep sigh escaped him and he slid his arms around the form above him, pulling them closer until their bodies were partially sharing each other, joining in an intimate entanglement of human and symbiote.

It had surprised him, at first, when he realized he didn’t need to breathe while Venom’s tongue was filling his mouth; the symbiote somehow shut off any discomfort, and made it possible for Eddie to melt into the act without struggling for air. The kissing had been awkward at first, but they soon fell into a rhythm, their bodies working with each other, as natural as when they fought together.

Eddie held Venom’s face as they briefly parted, his own cheeks flushed and warm. He was aware of the symbiote’s tendrils fluttering around his face, caressing each of his features with a delicacy one would show to marble statues.

“V…”

Closing his eyes, Eddie pressed their foreheads together, resting there as he allowed himself to fully appreciate the moment.

**Warm, Eddie.**

“You too.”

**Let me?**

Eddie nodded, resting his head against the pillow as Venom trailed their tongue along his bare chest, the wet appendage swirling around each of his nipples in turn, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. He could feel the symbiote hum with contentment.

**Good, Eddie?**

“Yeah,” he replied breathlessly, eyes half-lidded as he relaxed against the sensation.

He allowed Venom the freedom to explore, tendrils wrapping and unwrapping around his body as the symbiote mapped it out with the curiosity and enthusiasm of an astronaut in space.

**Eddie…Eddie…**

There was that voice again, filling his ears with its smooth rumble and dripping with a fondness that made Eddie warm in a way nothing else could. It made his stomach flutter and his heart swell, the vibrations flowing through his body like an electric current.

“V –“

Eddie felt a warm wetness between his legs and he let out a soft gasp, hands clutching at sheets as his back arched against the abrupt sensation. Venom’s tongue wrapped itself around his stiff member and slid along the shaft, curling around the appendage and softly squeezing.

**Okay, Eddie?**

Eddie could only nod, his eyelids fluttering as he felt his lower half melt under Venom’s mouth, the symbiote lovingly caressing him with a tendril along his spine.

_You’re amazing, V._

**Only because you are, Eddie.**

_Not –_

**_Shh_.**

Venom’s head materialized next to his face, and then they were kissing again. Eddie couldn’t tell where his own tongue ended and Venom’s began, everything seeming to become one and the same as he yielded to the act with a visible moan. He could feel tendrils still searching his body, scrutinizing it as though Venom was trying to memorize every tiny dimple and freckle.

**Your body is nice, Eddie.**

Eddie couldn’t answer, both because Venom’s tongue was still filling his mouth, and because he could come up with no proper response for such an unfamiliar compliment.

**Like it. Warm and safe.**

He had never thought of his body as being anything but just that: a body. Now he was imagining what it must feel like to be an alien, living inside of a human and looking out from the inside.

**Fascinating** , Venom answered before he could even formulate the question properly.

“Thought human bodies – were weak,” Eddie gasped briefly as their mouths finally parted.

Venom was silent, and Eddie could tell they were thinking over an answer. As it so happened sometimes, this was something that the symbiote was unable to explain in proper terms, lacking either the vocabulary or experience to signify what they felt. Instead, Eddie saw a series of images: it was him, in the third person, or what he assumed to be Venom’s point of view. The time he caught a cold and Venom had gone ballistic inside of his body searching for the ‘ _nasty stuff’_ that was making him sick and all but casting it out; when he had badly cut his finger chopping vegetables one night, and the symbiote promptly wrapped it up with a tendril and delicately fused the skin back together. Every little instance of Eddie hurting himself, and Venom subsequently taking care of the aftermath.

**Like taking care of you, Eddie. Like protecting you.**

This affirmation was followed by a tendril lightly brushing against his cheek.

“I…like it too,” Eddie breathed softly.

Venom hummed against him as Eddie absentmindedly stroked their face and neck, a content smile spreading along his face. There was a certain peace that settled in the air as they remained silent for a few moments, basking in the others’ presence; it was something they had done a lot, since that night with the rocket, when they had almost lost something very precious.

**Nervous, Eddie?**

Eddie paused, but didn’t take long to shake his head.

“I trust you.”

**Sure you want?**

“One-hundred percent.”

Venom seemed placated by this as they grinned and disappeared, and soon the tendrils on his body were moving down to a more localized and sensitive area. He exhaled heavily as a tendril wrapped around his dick, handling it possibly better than Eddie could even do himself. It was as though Venom was in tune to his every thought, every sound, every little muscle spasm, catering to what he wanted before Eddie even knew what that was.

Another tendril separated from the rest, sliding beneath Eddie and experimentally prodding at the small hole between his legs. He instinctively tensed at the prospect of intrusion, his breath hitching in his throat.

**All okay, Eddie. Trust me?**

_With all my heart._

Venom hummed contentedly, and the tendril began to slide itself inside the entrance, shaping itself to fit without causing pain. The initial discomfort was eased by the symbiote sending waves of reassurance through Eddie’s nerves, letting his body to relax and welcome the sensation. Eddie still took deep breaths, his body tingling with a foreign kind of pleasure as the symbiote explored the vulnerable area. The tendril was slightly cool and wet, and it made Eddie shiver, but as it began to expand inside of him, he felt a warmth pool from his abdomen out into the rest of his body, causing him to lean his head back and let out a deep sigh.

As the tendril filled him completely, reshaping itself into something more familiar, Eddie couldn’t resist a soft groan, his nerves frantically trembling and vibrating. He felt the tip of the tendril lengthen, searching farther into him until it found what it wanted; brushing up against the soft spot of his prostate, the appendage prodded and poked at it while Venom observed Eddie’s reactions.

“Fu _ck_ – V – V-“

**Okay, Eddie?**

Eddie couldn’t form words, his voice strangled in the back of his throat; he tried to conjure up images the way Venom did, to find _something_ to explain how much this was _okay_ and how much he wanted _more_ , but he was at a loss.

**Understand, Eddie.**

Venom’s face materialized again, grinning down at Eddie.

“You – understood that?” Eddie gasped. “Okay –“

**Always understand.**

The tendril carefully pushed farther into him, pressing against his prostate and stroking; the rest of the appendage pulsated inside of him, the outer tendrils still attending to his erection. The triple sensation was overwhelming, and Eddie found himself squirming, his hands clamouring behind him and gripping onto his pillow as he bucked his hips, a gentle whine escaping him.

“ _V_ –”

**Your brain is on fire,** Venom commented. **So much lighting up. Fascinating, Eddie.**

“You sound – pleased,” he panted.

**Want to make you feel good.**

And then the tendril inside of him was moving, pulling itself out, only to slide back in with a smooth but firm thrust, and Eddie suddenly saw stars.

“Fuck – _god, Venom_ –” His speech trailed off into a series of unintelligible gibberish, his chest heaving with each breath he took.

**Like making you feel good, Eddie.**

The tendril began doing something that Eddie could only describe as vibrating, sending waves of pleasure that spread through every nerve in his body. He felt himself turn to jelly as the appendage began a steady rhythm of exiting and re-entering him, thrusting itself against the sensitive area of his prostate.

Lines of black flesh spread up and over his body, caressing his limbs and face as they wrapped themselves around him like a vine in a tree. Venom was everywhere all at once, and Eddie’s hands scrambled for them, seeking anything to hold onto as he sank into the bliss of the act.

**Here, Eddie.**

Then tendrils were wrapping themselves around his waist and he was lifted upright in the bed. Venom’s face materialized once more and settled on Eddie’s shoulder as black ropes snaked up his back to hold him in place. He leaned forward and wrapped his own arms around the form in front of him, leaning most of his weight into Venom as the symbiote continued moving inside him. The change of position brought with it a new sensation that made Eddie shudder and bite his lip with a groan. Without being completely conscious of it, he was moving his hips, his body begging for something he wasn’t even sure how to describe.

**Easy, Eddie.**

Venom wrapped tighter around him, sharing Eddie’s body as they partially encased his lower half all the while continuing to penetrate him. The tendril inside of him slowed for a moment as Venom’s head pulled back to hover in front of him, blinking at him with their milk pale eyes. Eddie stared at them breathlessly, and it was only then that he was conscious of the sweat on his forehead and chest.

“Venom -”

**Don’t need to say, Eddie. Can show.**

And then Eddie’s mind was flooded with images again, but this time they weren’t just memories. It was feelings told through pictures and sensations: sounds and smells that represented the things unable to be said through words. Fingers tangled with dark tendrils, the smell of warm chocolate, the feeling of being full and content; the sound of Eddie’s laughter and the warmth of a fireplace, the taste of different foods the first time. Eddie sleeping, the buzzing of the TV late at night, the soft sounds of him snoring. Watching snow outside while being wrapped in a blanket. A sense of safety and reassurance. A sense of being _home_.

Eddie’s cheeks were wet, and Venom took care to dab the tears away, tightening their embrace.

**Love you, Eddie.**

Unable to speak, Eddie buried his face into Venom’s form, squeezing his eyes shut.

_I love you. Home. Home together._

**Always together.**

Venom was moving again, and Eddie clung to them as the tendrils worked their way inside and around him, stroking his most vulnerable areas with both delicate care and fervent enthusiasm. More images flooded his head: the feeling of rain on skin for the first time, of coming into warmth after being soaked; darkness and then light, starving and then being satiated. Eddie attempted to communicate his own in return: the end to loneliness, the tenderness of companionship; drowning and then being rescued, suffocating and then being able to breathe again.

**Us, Eddie. Always.**

The orgasm was sudden and unexpected, and all images and thoughts were pushed from Eddie’s mind by a blinding pleasure as his body spasmed and shuddered against the tendrils holding him. He was fairly certain he made noise as it happened, but the sound didn’t register in his ears. All he heard was

**Eddie… _Eddie_ ….**

**Eddie. Eddie…..**

And suddenly he was on his back, looking up at Venom, the symbiote’s expression concerned.

**Alright, Eddie?**

Eddie could only nod, his mouth suddenly dry. His cheeks were wet again but he didn’t bother to wipe them as he reached up and pulled Venom down against him, wrapping his arms around them. The alien gave a small sound of confusion, but then partially melted against Eddie and spread out along his body, tendrils wrapping around him like a blanket.

**Happy, Eddie?**

_More than you could know._

Eddie turned on his side and continued clutching Venom close, burying his face into the black mass.

**Regrets, Eddie?**

_None._

**How you feel, Eddie?**

_Like I’m home._

 


End file.
